Rediscovering You and Me
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU, Kozik/OC. Darcy Knowles has supported her beloved sister through thick and thin but never when it came to being the old lady of Jax Teller. But now Darcy's biggest secrets are about to be blown out of the water – she's Herman Kozik's ex-wife and they have a family no one knew about.


**Title:** Rediscovering You and Me  
 **Author:** Katie/TheIrishShipperholic  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and my original characters  
 **Show/Movie/Book:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Couples/Category:** Kozik/Darcy (original female character, Jill Flint), Jax/Tara, others to be determined  & mixed throughout. Alternate Universe (AU)  
 **Rating:** Mature, for language, sexual scenes and periodical alcoholic consumption  
 **Summary:** AU, Kozik/OC. Darcy Knowles has supported her beloved sister through thick and thin but never when it came to being the old lady of Jax Teller. But now Darcy's biggest secrets are about to be blown out of the water – she's Herman Kozik's ex-wife and they have a family no one knew about.  
 **Author's Note:** So, I was listening to the song "Faithfully" by Journey and it felt, to me, like that would be the title. Like it said to me, "PICK ME, PICK ME!" So I did. And I'm glad I did. It's such a good song if you haven't heard it before.  
 **Chapter One**  
She swiped at the hot tears that had managed to blur her vision, walking away from the garage-bar-clubhouse combination that served as the meeting place and home for the Tacoma branch of the Sons' motorcycle club. Darcy Knowles should've known better than to get involved with a man like Herman Kozik, let alone agree to be his old lady so readily or marry so young and get pregnant so unexpectedly. She ignored the footsteps that came after her as she walked back to her car. "Darcy, would you please stop?" the brunette heard her former significant other call out after her but she ignored Kozik, her footsteps quickening until she was almost to her car. "Damn it, Darcy! I need to talk to you!" Darcy whirled around, an angry scowl on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest and ignoring the way her ex-husband gave her the once-over, like he'd done when they were younger.

"Well, I am through listening to you and I don't have to listen to the reason why that crow eater was all over you either!" She was about to turn back around when her elbow was apprehended, forced to face him once more. "Let go of me!"

"No. Not until you listen to me," he growled in a low voice, pulling her over to his motorcycle and forcing her onto it then gave her the second helmet he was almost never without. Darcy sighed and took it, putting it on then wrapped her arms around his lean, muscled body in a tight but gentle hold. The roar of his personal motorcycle soon surrounded the air around them as he backed the motorcycle up then left the parking lot of the Tacoma, Washington location for the Sons' Tacoma branch. Darcy was then surprised when her ex turned the motorcycle toward the mountain-side view they got from the back porch of their home instead of going to the house. But Darcy didn't mind, though. She loved and trusted Kozik, but just got worried when it came to club business. As they travel through mountain territory, her mind went back in time to the first encounter she ever had with him:

 _ **Nineteen Years Earlier**  
Sixteen year old Darcy knew she shouldn't be here, but she'd gotten curious. Weaving her way carefully through the motorcycles, the brunette found the one she was looking for and began easing the tiny cap for the back tire to the left until she heard the air being released with a hiss. She winced when she heard footsteps from behind her on the concrete, and she quickly abandoned her task to turn around, weaving her way back through the way she'd come. "Hey, you," she heard someone yell out to her and she went completely still before standing to her full height. Darcy then barely felt her flat-covered feet touch the ground as she turned toward the iron gate and launching herself toward it, jumping high to get a good grip. However, Darcy wasn't prepared to have someone suddenly grab her ankle mid-jump, pulling her down._

 _"No, let go of me!" she screeched, using her other foot to kick at his hand so he'd loosen his grip – to no avail. "LET GO!" She kicked at him again, hearing the crack that came seconds later when the heel of her flat came into contact with his nose._

 _"I can't have Kozik do that until ye explain why ye were out here, lass," a deep Scottish accent spoke from below her. Turning her head, Darcy saw Filip "Chibs" Telford standing behind her although he wasn't the one holding her ankle but rather a guy around her age. "Kozik, ye can let her go now."_

 _The guy he called Kozik did as he was told, one hand clutching his bleeding nose and muttering "She broke my fucking nose" to himself and the other members of the club gathered around him as they all turned to head back into the clubhouse of the mother charter._

 **Present Day – Tacoma, Washington**  
Darcy floated away from her memory when she came to the realization that she'd accidentally whacked her ex-husband's nose and he'd pulled the motorcycle to a stop to inspect the damage. "You pack quite a punch, Dare," he mumbled.

"And kick too, if you remember," she said, mimicking his mumble as she then climbed off of the bike to turn and walk toward the tree that had become THEIR tree – and had been so for the last nineteen years. Letting out a sigh, the psych therapist turned to stand with her back against the tree. Watching through hooded eyes as he then followed her, she then allowed her eyes to drift closed at the feel of his breath warming the skin of her face. "Herman…"

The way she spoke his given name had the biker and SAMCRO club member bringing his hand up to frame the cheek opposite the direction he was facing. And then he was lowering his head toward hers, capturing her lips with his own. Coaxing, seeking, demanding – all which Darcy returned with soft eagerness as she reached for him to bring him closer. Each of them released soft moans as their arms wound their way around slender curves and broad, muscular shoulders. Kozik finally pulled away, gazing down into her eyes as he then said in a husky voice, "I miss you, Dare. And I'm sorry for all the words yelled, the names we called each other."

Her fingers gently played with the short dark blonde hair at the nape of his neck as she nodded, the skin of her forehead rubbing against the skin of his strong chin. "I'm sorry too, Herman," she whispered in response. "For everything…"

–––––

They held tightly to each other, lips barely parting to give each other space for air as they crossed the threshold of their house. He was about to guide her toward the couch, prepared to lower her onto the cushions when she placed a hand on the left side of his chest, where his heart beat rapidly beneath her touch. "Let's go upstairs to the bedroom. Please?" she asked in a whispered tone.

Kozik complied with her request, picking her up in his arms in a way that she could feel his hard, throbbing manhood through the layers of clothes they both wore. Then he groaned when she rubbed her denim-clad heat against his manhood. "You're playing with fire, woman. And you're about to get burned," he growled in a low voice against her lips.

"Bring it on, Sergeant," was her murmured response as one set of slender fingers drifted down the length of his chest. He glanced down to see her unfastening the buttons of his shirt and Kozik slowly lowered her back to the ground, making quick work of removing his cut before he then put his weapons on the table behind the couch and his cut onto the back of the couch. Folding it in a nice, neat manner, Kozik placed it aside then aided in the removal of his shirt, revealing a strong, wide chest beneath, covered with sinew skin and a patch of chest hair. Once the shirt had been tossed aside with haste, the biker then turned his attention to remove the cardigan sweater she wore, peeling it slowly down her arms – much to her chagrin. "Too slow," she murmured, lifting the medium blue blouse up and over her head. The gesture tousled her hair but Kozik reached up with both hands to smooth down the dark waves before he pushed them up into her hair to bring her flush against him once more.

"So very beautiful," Kozik whispered against the fair skin of her cheek, toward the corner of her lips. A brief peck to her lips only fanned the flames of desire inside of Darcy and she moaned low, reaching up to grab his face. She pressed her mouth to his in a demanding kiss, which he returned even as he lifted her up and backed her against the nearby wall. Darcy moaned low against the skin of his ear when he broke off the kiss then moved his lips along the skin of her face, nipping, sucking; moistening a trail downward over her cheek, jaw line and her neck.

"Herman, please stop teasing me," his ex pleaded in a whispered moan against the shell of his ear. He growled low then shifted her until he'd lifted her up and hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her up the stairs with a quick, steady pace.

In the doorway of the bedroom they'd once shared, Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck and then she was taking a step backward. He followed her, itching to touch each and every inch of skin that she exposed as she walked. When she finally felt the backs of her knees make contact with the mattress, Darcy lowered until she was nearly sitting down. Using the palms of her hands, she backed up toward the top of the bed as her desire-filled gaze locked onto his when he followed after stripping away the rest of his own clothes. And then they were both swept into the tidal wave of desire as he finally lowered himself over her, groaning into the skin of her shoulder when he felt one set of slender fingers close around his throbbing manhood. It grew hard at the way the tips of her fingers stroked up and down his hard shaft, making his groan turn into a growl low against the skin of her collarbone. "Mine," he said in a hoarse voice.

Darcy let a shiver escape her at the one-word proclamation he used then guided him between her slender thighs, hissing slightly as her walls clenched tighter around his hard shaft the deeper he went. "Herman," she moaned softly when he pulled out of her just a bit then, without warning, slammed back into her. Bare flesh slapped against bare flesh as Kozik thrust in and out of her at a hard, furious pace. He'd missed this with her. Missed everything with her, and if he hadn't screwed things up in the past, he knew their present – and quite possibly, their future – wouldn't happen. He drew out of his thoughts when he felt the tender touch of her hand on his cheek. "I love you," she whispered and he smiled at her, leaning into her touch.

"You're so beautiful, Darcy Knowles, and I love you," he murmured. One hand moved to tenderly – oh, so slowly and tenderly – stroke her hair out of her face then leaned in toward her to press his lips to hers. Darcy sucked in a breath and returned the kiss with the same tenderness he was using in touching her cheek, feeling him slow his thrusts down, fingers drifting down in an uneven trail. They moved past one round globe, down past her quivering abdomen and stopped in the area between her slender thighs.

The tension between them began to coil tighter and tighter in a spot low in her belly until it erupted into a kindling fire throughout her body, making Darcy moan continuously as her heart pounded – practically racing at a lightning fast speed – inside her chest. The gentle pinch she felt between her thighs had her breath hitching until she was practically gasping for air. "Herman," she said in a strangled whisper.

"Let me hear you, baby," he said in a hoarse voice against the skin of her neck. Darcy's moans escalated in pitch and volume, while she bucked her hips wildly against his. Kozik groaned low in his throat at the sounds she was making, the speed of his thrusts increasing again and fingers tenderly stroking her bundle of nerves until she was plunging so far over the edge that her vocal chords nearly shattered with the way she screamed his name over and over again. Sweat formed on Kozik's brow as he continued to thrust in and out of her, his thrusts slowing down, flesh slapping against flesh. With one final thrust, the moan ripped from his ex-wife's throat giving him the opportunity to release a sound that fell somewhere between a groan and a grunt as he gave one final thrust and shot his hot seed deep into her. Their sweat-covered bodies connected when he eased down onto her.

She held him close, kissing his sweat-covered brow tenderly. The former spouses lay quietly in each others' arms as they began to cool down from their passionate high. After a few minutes, he rolled off of her and onto his back before mimicking her gesture moments earlier, kissing her brow when she followed him and curling against his warm, broad chest. Kozik wound one arm beneath her and let the other gently pin her hand in place on his chest.

 **Two and a Half Years Later – 2008**  
Darcy hoisted Danielle higher on the hip which she was carrying the toddler then continued her way to the navy blue van she'd been driving for as long as she could remember. Once she had the back hatch of the van finally open after a bit of a struggle and juggle, Darcy felt the hairs at the nape of her neck stand straight up as a forewarning. She turned her body to a certain angle when the low, familiar rumble of a motorcycle engine put her on edge. Darcy hadn't been around a motorcycle since the night she spent with Kozik, but when it was the familiar black Cutlass that came into view instead of a motorcycle, the brunette let out a sigh of relief.

Tara Knowles brought the car she'd driven since high school to a stop next to the van her sister drove. "Need any help there, Darcy?" she asked, a soft, warm smile curling her lips. She and Darcy may have been sisters, but they were so very different, especially when it came to careers vs. motherhood.

"I could use a bit of help, yeah," Darcy responded. Tara nodded and got out of the Cutlass, jogging over to her sister before taking Danielle from her mother's arms.

"How have you been, Dare?" Tara asked as Danni played with the necklace around her aunt's neck.

Darcy smiled at this as she continued to put the groceries in the back of the van. "I've been doing well. Keeping busy, as you can see," she responded, gesturing to Danni. "You should come over some time. The kids would love to see you."

Tara pondered her sister's offer for a few minutes before she nodded her head. "I'd like that. Just let me know when and where." Tara's pager went off and she put Danni down, the toddler immediately clinging to her mother's legs. Tara smiled then got into the Cutlass once more before leaving the parking lot of the market and heading toward the hospital.

After her sister was gone, Darcy finished loading the food she had bought into the van before putting Danni into her car seat. "Momma, love you," Danni said in a tired tone before releasing a loud yawn. Darcy smiled and kissed her youngest daughter's forehead.

"I love you too, baby girl. Rest, okay? We'll be heading home now," Darcy said before easing the rear passenger door shut until it clicked into place. The medical board administrator then walked around the back of the van and immediately ran right into a hard "wall". When the brunette glanced up, she inhaled sharply. "Herman."

"Is that any way to greet your ex-husband?" he asked with a slight scowl.

"I have every right to…" Her sentence trailed off when she noticed that, instead of her, his focus was on Danni as the toddler was still trying to fight off sleep. "Have a good day, Herman. If you'll excuse me, I need to get home so that I don't get a phone call asking where I'm at." She moved to step around him but he prevented her from leaving by putting an arm low at her waist.

"She has my hair. Why would you hide this from me?" He spoke low in her ear and she ignored the shiver which dances along her spine. "Answer me, Dare. Is that little girl mine or not?"

"Why should I tell you anything, Herman? Are you going to give up the club? No? That's what I thought. DO NOT contact me or visit me whenever you feel that it's convenient for you," she ground out, easing away from him to continue toward the driver's side of the van.

Kozik remained where he was for a few minutes after she drove away then walked over to his motorcycle and got on it to follow her. He was determined to not let her go this time and he'd make damn sure she knew how much she and their kids meant to him.

*END CHAPTER ONE*

 **Author's Note:** And so this concludes the first chapter at my attempt with writing Sons of Anarchy. I hope that you all enjoy it, and the chapters to come, which will include:

*Jax's return to Charming  
*Tara & Jax reuniting  
*Darcy & Kozik also reuniting  
*Darcy introduces hers and Kozik's children to the other members of SAMCRO and all the other club branches


End file.
